


Burning Love

by lily_daisies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dead Alec, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_daisies/pseuds/lily_daisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akasha." </p><p>That was her name. She was a beautiful creature. She was a God among men. She was a King. She was my lover. But with a being of her power, her hunger always grew. Hungry for power, for lust, for blood.  But with power came responsibilities, and control. And she had neither. She was a being no one could control. No one would dare defy her. No one ever think to go against her. But she had gone too far this time. And she could never escape from me. She would die at my hands. Even if that meant I had to die too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick AU thing. It's the Queen of the Damned!AU no one asked for. I listened to Gangsta by Kehlani. Goes together very fucking beautifully. 
> 
> In this verse Camille's first name was Akasha and Isabelle's is the same, but it's not mentioned. Just a quick heads up!

"Wh-hy?" She gritted out.

She was shaking uncontrollably. It would feel like her body was burning from the inside out. As if her body was killing her from the inside out. I was much the same, but I'd resigned to the pain awhile ago, while she still fought it. Even with the little strength she had. Our breathing was almost in sync, short pants, and I reached for her hand. She snatched it away from me, but I only reached for it again.

"You've gone too far, मेरा प्रेमी." (mera premee) She growled and tried to swipe at my throat.

"Why have you done this to us, मेरा सुरज ?" (mera suraj)

"Because you have let the _darkness_ consume you. Because your foolish ways have led to the death of my brother. Because you no longer love _me_." Her eyes were filled with bloody tears and they stained her cheeks and her dress. 

**_"NO!"_ **

She roared, her voice cracking and turning into a cry; she clinged onto me harder.

"I am so sorry, मेरा सुरज. (mera suraj) I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to destroy _us_." Her hand cupped my cheek and leaned into.

"It's okay, मेरा प्रेमी. (mera premee) I couldn't be able to live without you, regardless of the crimes you have done. This time we can be together for eternity." She smiled weakly and curled herself in my lap.

"मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ , मेरा सूरज." (Main tumase pyaar karata hoon , mera suraj.)

She took her last breath and her eyes rolled back. Her body went limp in my arms and the pain was worse than any poison could inflict.

My soul was burning inside me and I cried out uncontrollably. I clinged onto her body. Crying into her chest, no longer hearing the beating of her heart.

"Come to me, मेरा सुरज. (mera suraj) Come to me." The air whispered and I could see Akasha calling for me.

I always followed her when she called for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I will add another scene later , but I don't think I'll change this to be longer or a multi chapter kind of thing. Please, please, pretty please leave a comment of what y'all think! Love ya! 
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mera suraj - my sun  
> Mera premee - my lover  
> Main tumase pyaar karata hoon , mera suraj - I love you, my sun.


End file.
